


Touch the Darkness Within Me

by PinkRambo



Category: Dark Souls III, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: It's dark souls guys, Jolly cooperation, Lots of glorious deaths, M/M, McHanzo comes in the last few chapters, Multiple Deaths, So much death, this focuses mostly on Jack and Gabe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRambo/pseuds/PinkRambo
Summary: The Dark Souls AU no one asked for!Jack and Gabriel join forces for some Jolly Cooperation to link the First Flame. Join them in their quest to get to the Kiln of the first Flame, and their trials and tribulations.I will link all armor changes and their weapons as they change!





	Touch the Darkness Within Me

**Author's Note:**

> First set for Jack:  
> http://darksouls3.wiki.fextralife.com/Outrider+Knight+Set  
> http://darksouls3.wiki.fextralife.com/Irithyll+Straight+Sword  
> First set for Gabriel:  
> http://darksouls3.wiki.fextralife.com/Faraam+Armor+Set  
> http://darksouls3.wiki.fextralife.com/Gotthard+Twinswords
> 
> Thanks to CaptainCorgi for the beta!

The bell tolled long and loud calling for them to answer. In sync they broke free of their confinement, glazed vision taking in the dim light of the barren room. Two sets of eyes stared at each other. They weren’t alone. 

 

“I’m Jack, of the Boreal Valley.”

 

“Gabriel of Farron Keep. That wretched bell wake you up?” Gabriel couldn’t help but be a little startled by the sounds of such confident and dulcet tones from the other man. Anyone wearing that armor usually wound up sounding like they carried fluid in their lungs or were mutating.

 

“Yes. Shall we proceed?”

 

Wary, Gabriel exited his coffin, drawing out the Gotthard Twin swords. He was dressed in an open armor set; the light material and flexible joints allowed him freedom of movement and, at least, protected the vital parts of his body. Gabriel adjusted himself then held out a hand to assist the other Unkindled from his coffin. Jack was dressed in a sharp and dangerous silver armor pieces. They made him appear to be a sort of human monster, the helm completely covering his face. While the armor was great for defending one’s self, it seemed that it wasn’t compatible with standing. Gabriel recognized the set as commonly worn by Outriders of the Pontiff Sulyvahn. 

 

“So what are you?” Gabriel’s hands rested on the pommels of his swords in case the answer he received wasn’t the one he wanted.

 

“An Unkindled.” Jack, seemingly unconcerned about the cautious stance from Gabriel, straightened his armor to make certain all the pieces set properly. They didn’t quite fit, but would do for now.

 

“Clearly,” Gabriel gave a brief roll of the eyes that Jack couldn’t see. “Are you an Outrider for the Pontiff?”

 

“No. Killed one of his Boreal Outrider Knights before I was buried. He must have hoped to use me, or hoped that the armor would corrupt me into doing what he wished.  Stuffed me in that coffin wearing this armor,” Jack pulled his Irithyll straight sword and Knight shield from the coffin. “Ready?”

 

“I died ready,” Gabriel replied and rolled his shoulders to settle the armor properly. While they traversed through the crumbling buildings, and gravestones, various creatures not fit for life confronted them. These nuisances were slain, easily cut through with blades of steel and magic. They found a bonfire, and, hands over the hilt of the coiled sword , they set the sword on fire. 

 

To his great advantage, Gabriel allowed Jack, with shield raised, to take point and protect them from the flaming bolts fired their way. They looted the bodies along the way until coming across a large colosseum-esque arena. Cautious, they peered into the open space.

 

Kneeling in the middle of the arena was a suit of armor. A coiled sword stuck from the inanimate thing’s chest. Beyond the armor was a door, and that seemed to be the only way forward. An open length of stone sat off to the right, and they could see the Firelink Shrine, where they wanted to go. The open area dropped off into an abyss that would kill them should they tumble over the edge.   
  
A through investigation of the area resulted with nothing they could use. The door appeared to be locked and neither of them managed to discover a key. Not one that they could use anyway. 

 

Gabriel sheathed one swords and reached to grasp the coiled sword sticking out of Iudex Gundyr’s chest. “He’s got one sad story…” Gabriel wrapped his hand around the hilt of the sword as he spoke.   
  
“Oh?” Jack gave a small hum and shifted his armor. He was out of practice wearing armor this cumbersome.

 

“Yes. He was once an unkindled but arose too late to fulfill his duty, and never met his Fire Keeper, who had been buried within the tower behind Firelink Shrine. The flame had already gone out and the bells failed to ring which started a new dark age. It was a tragic story. Can you imagine, us getting to the Firelink Shrine, only to find our Fire Keeper already dead?” Gabriel’s body was standing straight up, and resting against the sword. 

 

“Ready?” he asked giving the sword a small wiggle. 

 

“Yes. Let’s get the sword and perhaps we’ll be able to get through here,” Jack answered and took up a defensive stance, ready for the upcoming battle. Gabriel drew his second sword and dropped the coiled one. The armor began to move in, coming to life with a wide swinging arch, and only Jack’s last second parry saved them both from being cloven in half.

 

“If we defeat him, remind me to thank you.” Gabriel panted, ducking into a roll to avoid another swing. 

 

“Think he’s irritated?”

 

“Probably. That sword’s the same as the bonfire one,” Jack attempted another parry, feeling the impact down his arm. “I would assume it’s important!” He staggered, one foot braced backwards, and the halberd stuck deep in his chest, before he was thrown off to the side, and lay still, his body turning to ash.

 

“Jack!” Gabriel’s distraction cost him a halberd through the back, throwing him against the wall, and his body crumpling as well. 

 

When they came to again, they sat around the bonfire, looking across the blazing fire at one another. Smirking behind his helmet, Jack gave a wry laugh. “Well then. Let’s try this again shall we?” 

 

Both clambered to their feet and headed back down, finding the path of least resistance. Entering the arena through a thick fog, they found Gundyr was standing,waiting for them. “I’ll keep his attention, you get around behind him. You’re faster the me,” Jack said as the armour paced towards them. Jack caught a few good parries. This allowed them to smash Gundyr down, yet even that proved not enough. Jack got too close and stumbled back, his body taking the full brunt of Gundyr’s assault. The halberd speared his body once more and he collapsed to his knees then ash.Gabriel met the same fate soon after, cornered by the animated armor. His body joined the accumulating ashe pile.

 

“This isn’t working…” Gabriel grouched. They stood outside the wall of fog looking down into the arena. Jack fished around his body and found a handful of blackfire bombs.

 

“This might help,” he said, hefting the bombs, and looking over at his partner.

 

“They might help indeed, but I’ll be relying on you to keep his attention.” Gabriel smirked.

 

Gently knocking fists together, they traversed into the arena once more. 

 

The moment  they cleared the fog, Gundyr charged, and forced them to dive aside, Gabriel getting just a little close to the edge and careening over. His gauntleted hand scrambled against the ledge while Gundyr stalked over. Gabriel struggled to pull himself up. Jack watched in muted horror, a cold chill through his veins, and his feet leaden in place. A shout from Gabriel broke him out. Jack leapt forward, his shield and shoulder smashed into the Champion’s legs. The armor stumbled then collapsed, tumbling over the edge. Jack scrambled back to his feet to try and help Gabriel up off the edge. From the grey, without warning, Gundyr grabbed ahold of Jack’s leg, dragging him down. The Champion’s other hand grappled with Gabriel’s scabbard. All three tumbled into the abyss and darkness.

 

Jack and Gabriel glared at each other across the bonfire with irritation at the situation. A sense of renewed determination crackled between them. Getting to their feet, not bothering with the hollowed creatures, they ran towards the fog wall. 

 

This time they had a plan. Gabriel hung back while Jack rushed forward, dodging around Gundyr and landing hits where he could. Now attuned to the Champion’s movements and with the freedom to dodge, Jack retaliated with a well timed parry, watching Gabriel dash with those twin swords. 

 

Halfway through the fight, the Champion faltered in his steps as a black mass began to grow from that massive back. 

“What the ever loving hell?” Jack hollered. He was suddenly grabbed by the hand then thrown to the edge of the arena. Groaning, Jack clambered to feet, taking a quick pull from his estus flask. He felt his wounds get better if not disappear all together. 

 

Gabriel was throwing firebombs at the mutated armour. “Jack, your fire bombs! They should finish this bastard off!” Gabriel shouted while lithely dodging another swing, the whole while Gabriel kept Gundyr’s attention. Jack pulled the bombs and lit them, throwing the explosives in rapid succession until the Champion began to lurch forward suddenly uneven on his feet. “Gabriel! One more good hit!” Jack called out. Gabriel spun around, his swords leading, hitting the black mass, and watching what was left of the mess absorb into the knight’s form. The Champion stumbled, fell to his knees, before toppling face first to the decimated ground. 

 

The pair stood there panting and looking down at the faded form of the boss. The corpse transformed into a bonfire. Jack looked at his estus flask.

  
  
“One use left,” he tossed the flask in his hand.

  
  
“None,” Gabriel grinned and dropped his flask on the ground. 

 

“Perhaps we should rest. Not sure what we’ll encounter heading up to the Firelink Shrine,” Jack sat down by the fire. Gabriel did the same. Both removed their helmets to take a moment to calm down and relax. 

 

A short rest and flask refill later, they left the bonfire. Helmets back on they headed towards the tall tower in the distance. They were back to fighting hollows. After the fight with Gundyr these were a joke. Moving with the sure steps of trained warriors they cut through every hollow they found. That path ended at a set of stairs. They ventured upwards. At the top was a dimly lit throne room.

 

Four of the five thrones on the far end sat empty. Each throne was different. The largest sat on the far right. It was designed for Yorhm the Giant, a Lord of Cinder. The next one was designed with the intention of people to surround it. Swords and weaponry were melded to the sides, which Gabriel recognized as the Abyss Watchers throne, the Lord of Cinders that linked the Flame in another age and lost their individuality in exchange for another age of Fire. On the opposite end sat a throne covered in satin. What appeared to be dark stains pockmarked the cloth. Jack knew whose throne that was; Aldrich, the Devourer of Gods, a Lord of Cinder that was made Lord not by virtue but by might. The only occupied throne held a small, frail looking unkindled without legs, sitting upright. The throne in the middle, seated higher than the others, seemed out of place. It appeared as though freshly installed. The throne glowed a muted red. This was the throne of the Twin Princes, Lothric and Lorian. They descended the stairs towards a pit of ashes at the base of all the thrones, Gabriel carrying the coiled sword from their previous conquest. 

 

A blonde haired woman walked forward from underneath the stairs they had descended, her eyes covered by a metal blindfold, and her soft smile felt directed at them. “Welcome to the bonfire, Unkindled Ones. I am a Fire Keeper. I tend to the flame, and tend to thee. The Lords have left their thrones, and must be deliver'd to them. To this end, I am at thy side.” A small pair of wings adorned her back, sewn into her cloak, and her hair was pulled up at the back of her head then clipped up with a few bone combs. 

 

“Produce the coiled sword at the bonfire. The mark of ash will guide thee to the land of the Lords. To Lothric, where the homes of the Lords converge." Her graceful hand gestured to the ring of ashes. Gabe glanced over at Jack then held the coiled sword over the ashes. Jack put his hand over Gabriel’s and together they speared the sword into the ring. The fire leapt from the grey mess to curl up the sword. Both of them stepped back and glanced at each other. The helmets came off, eyes looking at each other intently. 

 

“For now, let’s explore. See what there is to see,” Jack said before unclasping his chest armor, helm, and weaponry. He set the whole ensemble off to the side of the bonfire. A quick glance around showed that there were people all around the Firelink Shrine. Underneath the stairs that led back out to the arena, was a withered old woman, and beyond her, a blacksmith toiling with his hammer against a sword. Near the base of the Giant’s throne, was a warrior, and leaning up against the side of the middle throne was another man who appeared to be of the rogue variety.

 

Gabriel did the same, talking to an older woman near the blacksmith. She was lounging in her chair, sipping on a cup of tea, her face tired and weathered. Black markings under her eye denoted her as a handmaiden to the Royal family of Lothric. 

 

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ashen One. I am but a humble handmaiden of the shrine.  Weapons, armor, trinkets, and spells… I've lots of little things to ease the burden of a weary traveller....And yes, I'm Undead, too, but not so charitable as to give my goods away. Ashen One, fetch souls, and bring them to me. As is thy wont, no?"

 

“I will be sure to do that. How can I assist you in expanding your wares?” Gabriel crouched next to her chair as he spoke.

 

“Ashen One, bring me umbral ash. With ash, I'll fashion new wares. Is it not our sorry fate, to sup on death?" She gave a soft chuckle, and set her cup down before she watched him stand up. 

 

“I will do so. Until later.” He stood and bowed to her, slipping back towards the throne room.

 

Jack headed for the blacksmith; a big, burly mountain of a man. He was missing an eye, yet that didn’t seem to impede his craftsmanship. He paused long enough to talk to Jack. 

 

“Well, a newcomer I see. I am Reinhardt, I serve in this shrine as a humble smith forging new weapons.”

 

“I am Jack, of the Boreal Valley.” The unkindled rested his hands against his leg armor, and regarded the blacksmith with polite attention. 

 

“You're in search of the Lords of Cinder, I trust? A toilsome journey, I wager. You'll require good arms. Let me smith y' weapons. I am a smith, such is my purpose.” Reinhardt spun his hammer in his hand before slamming it down on the sword for emphasis. “There are two ways to smith weapons. Simple reinforcement is one, and infusion the other. Reinforcement is straightforward. It strengthens a weapon without altering its property. Infusion is a more advanced form of smithing that infuses an element. Reinforcement requires titanite, and infusion requires gems. Bring the stones and I'll do the smithing. It's m' purpose, afterall! In battle, y' weapons are yer only friends.  Forge them well, and they won't let y' down."

 

Jack smiled widely and nodded. “It’s appreciated for your work. Besides weaponry, is there anything else you can help us by reinforcing or upgrading?”

Reinhardt nodded back. “If you find any Estus Shards, bring 'em 'ere. They can be used to reinforce either of y' Estus Flasks. Without those flasks, you'd want for life or focus. And they'll always stay with y', why not treat 'em well?” He paused, as if in thought before his face lit up with another point. “Ahh, another matter. Infusing weapons with gems requires a special kind of coal. My humble coals won't be any use infusing more unusual gems. I know, it's an awful shame, but it's all I have. Oh, please, don't give me that look. Believe it or not, I'm quite thin-skinned." 

 

Giving a soft chuckle, Jack shook hands with the blacksmith, and turned to leave. Reinhardt had one final thing to say: “Prithee, be careful. I don't want to see m' work squandered!” Jack touched two fingers to his brow and saluted as he walked towards the throne room again.

  
Once the pair were ready, they pulled their gear back on and linked themselves with the fire. A blink and they found themselves on the High Wall of Lothric.


End file.
